


Where the past ended and the future began

by CoffeeCobra



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCobra/pseuds/CoffeeCobra
Summary: Lanoby's kismesis, Nociva, kept tabs on his life with the refugees but his final journal entree, long after they had returned to Alternia and lived as was normal for adult trolls, he finds the reason behind the mysterious disappearance of his kismesis and the goldblood Lanoby had as a matesprit.





	Where the past ended and the future began

I can't believe it. They're really dead, both of them.

Lanoby and Chiric didn't just disappear, they have died on the battle field, I've seen it myself and I still can't and don't want to believe it. I almost feel jealous I wasn't there. I didn't get to say anything to that bull before his death at all and now he's gone. As much as I hated him now a part of me feels....empty. I actually liked Chiric too, that nerd didn't make a whole lot of sense to me most of the time but he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to take the hits for an incompetent team that died later anyways! If it wasn't for him they wouldn't even have come this far to begin with! 

I've been messed up ever since I've gotten my awnser and I can't shake the image I saw out of my mind, it was both tragic and in a sense...beautiful. Most trolls WISH they had a bond as strong as theirs, fuck me one left Alternia for the other as insane of an idea as it is, that's dedication. And knowing me I'd probably follow that bull to the ends of the universe just in case I can get there first and rub it in his face. Now all I have of him is the piercing I tore out of his ear many sweeps ago. Ironically it's golden, so in a way I have a memento from both...

I wont go into too much detail on what I saw but when visiting the scene of the battle I found them on the front of the now corpse filled valley which leads me to believe they were set out as a decoy...knowing that bull he probably VOLUNTEERED, dumbass. The opposing troops made swiss cheese out of them yet somehow they missed the face, amateurs. I guess I should call that luck in my favor or perhaps they wouldn't have been recognized. The part that made this tragically beautiful and what makes it impossible to get it out of my head is the fact they died holding eachother's hands. As if holding on for dear life they were certain to lose. Atleast the nerd looked peaceful but Lanoby, the smug bastard was SMILING...He was probably happy to be a part of the food chain or some sappy shit. Yeah if you're into the thought of your dead corpse being eaten by some kid's lusus sure.

Now I couldn't stomach the idea of them killing off all his critters so I...kind of adopted them. They're all downers which I don't blame them for, their dear owner and friend has passed without bidding them goodbye I assume, or maybe he has if he somehow knew he wouldn't come back. It's the least I can do for the doofus of a troll.   
I don't know, maybe I'll do something more to remember them, I'll have to make some calls but this tragedy shouldn't just go into history for nobody to remember, who knows, maybe they'll inspire some kids to be careful with their matesprits in the future. 

Rest in peace you magnificent bastards. 

Nociva.


End file.
